Unwanted Blue Blood
by koder
Summary: AU. Roderich never wanted to be the 'Long, Lost Prince of Austria'. He just wanted to be free, playing in the fields with Vash, like he was so long ago.
1. Eins

**Hi! This is gonna be me having a crack at writing another multi-chap fic. The last one, in my opinion hit a dead end, and I don't want to have to take down another story! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was long ago, before I knew about my blue blood, that I was free. I lived with a poor farmer and his wife back then, and life had been a lot simpler. The only things I had to worry about were my few chores, and then I could go out and play in the fields. It was wonderful back then.<p>

Mama and Papa said they'd found me. They were so happy, and they loved me so much. They couldn't have any children of their own, but they so desperately wanted to. Why does fate curse people like that? They render people who would be lovely parents incapable of having children, and the ones who don't want children, like prostitutes, who become pregnant, and abandon their children.

I always thought I was the son of a whore. But I didn't care. I had the most loving parents in the world, even if they weren't really related to me. I never in a million years expected to be the 'Long Lost Prince of Austria'.

My best friend back then was a boy called Vash Zwingli. He had a little sister called Lilli, and his family was poor too. We used to do everything together. We battled evil dragons, and saved damsels in distress, who were played by Lilli. Neither of us wanted to be the damsel.

But most times, it was just me and Vash. We were practically inseparable, and even though he got mad a lot, and yelled at me when I got food on my face, or got hurt or beaten up by Elizaveta, who was a really scary girl who lived nearby, I knew he cared, and was worried about me.

No-one cares about me now. The King and Queen, who I refuse to think of as Mum and Dad, don't even pay attention to me now. Whenever I want to spend time with them, and get to know them – we barely even know each other – They say, in their snooty, posh, royal voices: _"Not now, Roderich, we're busy. Go and play the piano or your violin for us, or practice your French."._ Busy doing what? Sitting around in your fancy chairs letting your servants do all the work? Mama and Papa were busier in a day than you two have been in your whole lives!

There are only two good things about being a Prince. The first is my instruments. They're both wonderful. I feel like I escape to a different world when I play them, and it's so much fun to make up your own songs! I don't mind practicing them at all, and I hate it when advisors dray me away to do official princely business.

The second is my glasses. I always wondered why the world was fuzzy as a child, and I remember I once voiced this question to Vash. His reply was: _"It's not." _I was beyond confused,but I understand completely now. It makes me sad to think that I didn't know what Mama, Papa, Vash, Lilli, – even Elizaveta! – really looked like. And I probably never will.

Vash. Even in fuzziness he was beautiful. I know I'm not supposed to say that about another male, but it's true. In the fourteen years I lived with Mama and Papa, he was the best thing. I wanted to kiss him more than once, and I never wanted to kiss anyone else. Right now, I'm months away from becoming an adult, and I want to run away, somewhere far away from here, and do even more than just kiss him. If he wanted that, that is.

It would be nice to run away, and be free again.

Vash… _Liebling..._ I miss you.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm gonna update quicker than I usually do, on this story, AustriaXSwitzerland (or SwitzerlandXAustria, I don't really care either way) is my new OTP...<strong>

**So... Please review, or I'll... Go back on my promise, and I won't update quickly! MWAHAHA! Nah, I'm just kidding. BUt please review and tell me what you think, and whether this story is worth continuing.**


	2. Zwei

**Thanks go to Kao-chan, The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg an shadowraven45662 for reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

><p>It's my birthday in a month, and the King and Queen are getting me a servant from a village on the other side of the border. I don't see why, I've been fine on my own till now. When I asked my parents about it, they said I seemed lonely. How oddly perceptive and considerate of them, I didn't expect that. Now I can only hope this servant and I get along, otherwise the nice gesture was pointless.<p>

When I lived with Mama and Papa, none of us knew when my birthday was, so we just celebrated it on the same day as Mama's. My real birthday's October 26th apparently, well that's what it says on my birth certificate.

Vash is older than me. His birthday was on August the 1st. He's a proper adult now. And to think, I used to be older than him. Well, I thought I was, we both though I was. Mama's birthday was in July.

I find it surprising that, even though it's a month away, the servants are busily preparing for my birthday, it's rather annoying. They keep asking me pointless things like: _"Prince Roderich, what colour do you want the tablecloths to be?" _and _"What kind of flowers do you want?" _I don't want any flowers, they're two feminine, and I'm a boy for God's sake! Almost a man! But apparently it's an Austrian tradition to have flowers on the important birthdays. So, begrudgingly, I picked edelweiss.

In Switzerland, in the village I grew up we didn't have any traditions like that. And there were never any kinds of flowers at a boy's birthday. It simply wasn't done. The girls got flowers though, and most put them in their hair. Vash's little sister Lilli always looked adorable. She put flowers in Vash's hair too. He had longish hair back then, about shoulder-length, so if you didn't see that he was wearing trousers, you would have thought he was a girl. A very pretty girl.

Mama and Papa always gave my brown hair a coarse haircut every three or so months. The King and Queen got me a professional hairdresser, Feliks. He talks like a woman, and is forever annoyed at this one stubborn curl in my hair. He's also in love with Toris, a servant of ours.

Love, marriage. But you don't have to marry for love. I'm supposed to marry a girl next year, preferably of noble blood. I'll be forced to marry. I am the Prince, so I have to continue the royal line. I didn't ask to, and my heart will never belong to any girl. It will forever belong in Switzerland, with him.

_With Vash…_

* * *

><p><strong>I promise Switzerland will be appearing soon in a chapter. No, he is not the servant. The first person to guess who the servant is correctly, I will do a story request for!<strong>

**INCORRECT GUESSES SO FAR:**

**Switzerland (Some people did actually guess this)**

**Hungary**

**Prussia**


	3. Drei

**Well done to DoitsuKitty on deviantART and Makenshicrona for guessing correctly! The servant is indeed North Italy! Makenshicrona, please PM me with a prompt for your story request!**

**Thanks go to Burnin' Ur Toast, Makenshicrona, Goldpen, shadowraven45662 and SEK! Thanks so much guys!**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, and never will...**

**Sorry, but this one's short...**

* * *

><p>Argh! My new servant is such a pain. My parents got him yesterday, a fortnight before my birthday, so my loneliness would be cured sooner. I'm more annoyed than anything now.<p>

Feliciano means well, but he was not cut out to be a servant. He breaks things to easily, either by tripping, or just not looking where he's going, and he's always hungry, and he eats more pasta than I've ever seen a person eat. I think my parents only picked him as my servant because he's cute and friendly. For any type of work, he's useless.

He has a brother, or so he tells me, during the long conversations we have when he's supposed to be working. He works for a Spanish noble family, who coincidentally, are coming to my birthday celebration as honoured guests, and bringing Lovino, Feliciano's brother, with them. I told my hyperactive servant of this fact, and he was overjoyed, hugging me, and singing songs in Italian, one of which I happened to recognise.

I used to sing all the time while I was playing with Vash. He would sing too. In German, like I did, but also in French and Italian. His favourite Italian was one about a tan-coloured moon that rose in the sky like a cat above a roof. He told me the meaning of course, I didn't speak a lick of Italian, and I still don't. Feliciano wants to teach me, and I'm sure he'll attempt to after sing about tan-coloured moons himself. He hasn't the patience to though. He'll get bored after ten minutes.

The castle has been more busy than usual. There are so many new servants, hired especially for the party. I feel sorry for them. Most of them will be fired not long after, when they're not needed anymore.

Toris asked me to accompany him to the kitchen the other day, because one of the servants had thought up a new recipe for me to try. It's tedious work, party planning, but it was miles better than learning politics.

The kitchen when I entered was only occupied by a few people. There was Francis, a perverted man who also happens to be my French teacher. That said, he is an excellent cook, so naturally, I thought it was his recipe he wanted me to try, but instead, Toris lead me to a young woman with long brown hair. I couldn't see her face, but she looked oddly familiar.

She turned to face me, frying pan in hand.

"Oh my Prince-" If I had seen my face at that time, I would have known my expression of shock was identical to hers.

"_Elizaveta?"_

"_Roderich?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary's here! I love her so much, but I'm part Hungarian myself! Bit of bias there...<strong>

**No guessing comps this time round, but I do need ideas. If anyone has any, especially involving Vash's appearance in the story (because I want him to appear and I don't know how to do it), please review or PM me about it.**


	4. Vier

**Sorry it's taken so long, and it's so short... But it's Va~ash.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia**

* * *

><p>I got a letter yesterday from Elizaveta. She's been working in the Austrian palace, as a maid and a cook. And she's found out where Roderich has been these past few years. He's been living in the lap of luxury, doted upon like no other, while the people that raised him grow older, unable to do their proper work now. Lilli and I go and help them whenever we can, but we've got our own parents to help support, our duties lie foremost with them.<p>

When he disappeared all those years ago, I felt like I was going to break in half. He was my happiness, and I've been getting grumpier and crankier every day without him. Lilli and her kind heart has been the only thing keeping me sane.

It's his birthday soon, his real birthday, he's younger than me, who'd have thought? His parents are trying to set him up with a bride. My parents are trying to set me up to. Their eyes are on a fair maiden from the next village over, Isabelle Janssen, though she insists on being called Belle for short.

Though Belle is beautiful and kind, my heart pines for only one, and it isn't her. It isn't even anyone remotely female, something intensely frowned upon.

My heart pines for another heart that understands it, a heart that it grew up alongside, a heart that it will never be truly wanted and loved by.

My heart pines for the heart of Prince Roderich Edelstein…

* * *

><p><strong>It's a fortnight before the big celebration, and we now know some of what's been happening back at the village...<strong>


End file.
